


Sure kid, I'll stay

by Azamatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Peter comes down with something. Cue Tony being all parenty and looking after him





	Sure kid, I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a complete and utter whim, within a half hour. All mistakes are mine
> 
> Comments and Kudos's are always appreciated!

Was it even possible for Peter to get sick? His spidey senses could usually pick things up like this, but not this time. This shit hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Peter had been living with Tony at stark tower full time now, ever since he was offered his own room when May passed away. Tony couldn't bare the thought of Peter being on his own. The kid literally had nobody left. Tony wasn't having any of that. Truth be told, he had a big soft spot for the kid.

Peter was always the first one up in the tower. Tony would usually find he plonked on the sofa in front of the TV, with his usual mug of hot tea. But the living area was empty this time. Tony didn't think much of it, putting it down to Peter being the typical teenager and sleeping in. He had his coffee and decided to shower and dress, hoping Peter would be up by then.

Still nothing. Tony went quietly down the hallway and knocked on the door.

“Hey kid, you alright in the there? Can I come in?” No response. He slowly pushed the door open and flicked on the light. Pete was on his side, looking like he was still asleep. He moved forward and saw the bed sheets were soaked with sweat. He felt Peter's forehead. Damn, he thought to himself. He had a fever and looked pail as anything.

He gently shook his shoulder. 

“Hey kid, can you open your eyes for me?”

His eyes slowly flicked open, taking in his surroundings. He tried to sit up. “Hey Mr Star...” His eyes went wide and he fell back down. His voice sounded rough and raw.

“Can you tell me where it hurts, kid? We need to get you looked at.”

Peter pointed to his head and throat. He screwed his eyes up and started pointing to his head again. He tried his best to speak, but couldn't find the right words.

Tony went back into the kitchen for two paracetamol and water. He brought them back and very slowly helped peter to sit upright. 

“Take these. Hopefully it's nothing major and will pass pretty quick. Only thing to do is just sweat it out and hope these do something for the pain.”

He handed Peter the tablets, which he took with a gulp of water and handed the glass back to Mr Stark with an appreciative smile.

Tony brought the covers back up from where they were crumpled around the bottom of the bed. He went to go but found Peter holding his wrist. He somehow spoke, albeit really quietly and slowly, and with a glassy eyed look. “Please stay Mr Stark. Aunt May would always stay with me when I wasn't well.”

Tony could see where this was going. He reached down and gently rustled Peter's hair.

“Sure thing kid.” He pulled over the nearby chair and settled in, watching Peter slowly fall back to sleep. 

He felt his heart swell. Peter may not be his own blood, but he still felt the parental urge to protect and care for him all the same. He'd stay there as long as Peter needed him to.


End file.
